


A Rose (To Count How Much I Love You)

by halelujah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Vernon Boyd, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: Prompt: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Rose (To Count How Much I Love You)

Boyd’s struggling under the added weight of Balto’s - because of _course_ Stiles would get a dog and name him after a wolf character - furry weight and trying not to drop dinner, when he hears Stiles’ defeated tone coming from inside the house, maybe the kitchen. He gently pushes the excited husky away and in through the front door, where he all but attacked his thighs in his greeting, and closes it shut, to stop Balto from getting out and digging up Mrs. Henderson’s hydrangeas across the street. Again.

(That had been a spectacle to drive up on as a Deputy. Seeing his husband holding their year old husky and being chased around a destroyed front yard by an angry woman in her sixties, armed with a hose. Boyd’s got a photo of Stiles and Balto in the aftermath, looking like drowned rats on his phone, saved as his wallpaper. Stiles likes to claim it’s for evidence’s sake and Boyd likes to kiss his complaints away.

“You don’t really deny it,” Stiles says, after every time he glances at Boyd’s phone. 

He’s usually breathless, when he says this, so Boyd doesn’t pay much attention to it, just continues to make Stiles shake in his arms.)

“Where’s your Dad, huh?” Boyd asks Balto, when the husky begins to nose the plastic bags he has in his hands. 

He doesn’t need to lose their dinner to the ever hungry pup, so he hopes asking about Stiles, will distract him. It seems to work because the husky perks up, before dashing off down the corridor and towards the kitchen where Boyd guessed Stiles was in fact in.

He hears Stiles sigh again and frowns. Not liking the sound of it, he moves quickly after Balto, even moreso when he hears, “ _You_ can’t _die. Please don’t die_.”

“Baby, you alright?” He asks, stepping in through the door way and all but slamming the bags down on the closest counter top. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and one of Boyd’s shirts, whirls around and in his hands is the Batman vase, - Erica had found the ugly thing in a thrift store and gifted it to Stiles on his birthday last year - a single rose that’s beginning to wilt and turn brown across the petals in patches.

“It’s dying,” he says, looking glum. “My spell to keep it alive isn’t working as good as I thought.”

A little confused, Boyd replies, “Well, it has been a week since I gave you the rose, baby. It was eventually going to wilt, no matter how strong the spell was.”

“Exactly. _You_ gave it to me.” Stiles pouts. “Wanted to keep it forever. Have it as a little reminder of our first Valentines’ as husbands.”

Boyd’s chest feels warm at that, still surprised that his husband was such a romantic. He’s been with him for eight years now and the novelty of it will never get old. He’s glad of it.

Stiles sighs and plucks the rose from the vase, studying it with sad eyes, completely unaware how much Boyd wants to pick him up and kiss him. “Guess I’ll just have to throw it out now. Sucks.” 

He suddenly gets an idea.

“Why don’t you dish dinner out and maybe set Balto’s food up too?” Boyd suggests, walking closer and pressing his lips against Stiles’ nose. “I forgot something in the car. I’ll be right back before you know it.”

As soon as Stiles is distracted with batting Balto’s excited nudging at the word food away, Boyd makes a scramble for the deputy cruiser and hauls ass to James’ Florist Shop.

He all but scares the elderly man when he throws open the door and while wincing apologetically, asks, “You wouldn’t have any fake roses, would you? I know it’s weird to ask, especially with all these beautiful fresh ones, but it’s kinda important.”

Something akin to amusement flashes through the man’s eyes. “Your fella know you’re trying to woo me? It might break his heart.”

Boyd rolls his eyes. In the process of trying to find the perfect rose - “excuse me, they’re all perfect.” - Boyd maybe, sort of, definitely had stressed the symbolism behind the single rose. What Stiles had said about it being their first Valentines’ as husbands was true. And they had both wanted it to be special. 

(He tries not to think too much about the mind blowing sex they had after the lovely dinner they shared. He was a man on a mission, after all and he couldn’t afford the distraction.)

“Can you help me?” He asks, rising his eyebrows. “Or do I have to go find another store?”

“Relax, Deputy, I’ve got them.” James soothes, though he’s still grinning cheekily as he ambles over to a section of his store. “Sometimes people want these type of flowers for visiting relatives at the cemetery. Makes it easier for maintenance and such, I imagine.”

It’s a little depressing when Boyd thinks about it, but he’s not one to judge.

“Thanks James,” he says, really meaning it. “You’re a lifesaver.”

~

When Boyd comes home again, the rose is hidden at the small of his back, dinner is on the table and Balto is passed out on the kitchen floor, under the table in a food coma.

“Where’d you disappear to?” Stiles asks, running his foot down the husky’s rising flank in lazy drags. “I looked outside to tell you dinner was ready and the car was gone.”

“Had to get something,” he says, brandishing the fake, but very life like rose from behind his back.

Stiles’ eyes dart up from the rose to his eyes. His gaze is warm when he reaches out for the rose. “You got me another one?”

“It’s fake, but I think it’ll last a lot longer than a fresh one.” He explains. “Now we can have the reminder.”

Stiles is silent for a minute and before Boyd can ask if he’s done something wrong, the rose is gently placed on the table and then he’s got an armful of warm, happy scented husband, long legs wrapped around his waist and a pair of plush lips slanted over his in a desperate kiss.

“I love you,” Stiles breathes, when he pulls away. “So much.”

Boyd whispers his reply against Stiles’ mouth.

~

Balto does end up eating their dinner. Right off the plates on the kitchen table and leaving a mess. 

Two hours later, dressed in only a pair of boxers, marks that shape Boyd’s mouth spread across his skin, Stiles shrugs at Boyd’s long suffering exhale.

“At least he didn’t eat the rose.”

Over the years, the same Batman vase gets a collection of roses sitting in it. They’re fake, but very life like. Obviously, not a single one wilts and seeing Stiles’ face whenever he glances at the ever growing bouquet, is more than enough.


End file.
